Boston
by morgo7kc
Summary: What happened in Boston, told from the team's POV. COMPLETE
1. Gideon

**A/N: I have seen this done only once before, and wanted to try it since they never really go into detail of what happened on the show. I'll probably do five chapters total, Gideon POV, Hotch POV, Morgan POV, Reid POV and JJ POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Criminal Minds? Let's see, I own a computer, a cell phone, a cat...nope. Not Criminal Minds.**

**Warning: Spoilers for Extreme Aggressor and Won't Get Fooled Again.**

**Word Count: 518**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

It's my fault. We had been chasing Adrian Bale for two weeks; I was too eager to get him into custody. If we had cleared the building, if I had patted Bale down, then seven people would still be alive today. One civilian. Four Boston agents. And two members of my team.

We had just found out the bomber's identity that day. After eight bombings, he'd finally slipped up, been caught on tape. I didn't realize until later that he'd let the camera of the convenience store across the street see his face on purpose. I didn't stop to consider it. The only thing on my mind was getting Bale.

When we watched the footage we immediately recognized him. He was one of the witnesses to the third bombing, right after we arrived in Boston. We knew that with the UnSub's ego, he wouldn't be able to keep himself out of the investigation, but there were too many bystanders to check them all out. If I had told the team to take the time, we would have found out that Adrian Bale was in his mid-thirties to late-forties, drove a truck, worked a menial job and had lived in Boston all his life. Just like the profile said.

Hotch got a SWAT team, and we prepared to raid the building. It was my idea to go in soft, a few agents, try to coax Bale out before sending everyone else in. It would have worked beautifully if he hadn't already rigged the building to explode. Hotch, Crane, Reynolds and I went in first. Morgan and Reid had gone to interview someone before we knew who Bale was, and weren't back yet.

We saw Bale right away, standing in front of us, trying his best to look surprised. I should have studied at his expression more carefully, noticed that it was fake. Hotch ran up to handcuff him. I told Crane and Reynolds to stay and check out the building, then nodded the okay to the four agents waiting outside the door while I helped Hotch escort the UnSub out.

We were almost to the police cars when I felt it. The sound paralyzed me and the force almost knocked us to the ground. Adrian Bale was grinning, holding a small black remote in his handcuffed hands. Hotch tried to hold me back, but I ran to the building. My agents were in there, and I couldn't abandon them. Crane and the Boston agents were nowhere to be seen, but Reynolds was laying on the ground by the door, unconscious. I dropped to my knees and started doing CPR, over and over again. There was blood all over his chest and head and it looked like at least one of his arms was broken. He wasn't breathing.

Finally Hotch tugged my shoulder. Red coated my hands and I had no idea how much time had passed. I knew what Hotch was going to say, I just didn't want to hear it.

"He's gone."


	2. Hotch

**A/N:**** Hey, so I'm not so sure if this chapter is too good, they basically focused on how Gideon was affected by everything, so this was a little hard to write. Also, I'm not sure if Hotch became Unit Chief when Gideon took leave, or if he already was, but I'm just going to guess and say he already was. Sorry if I'm wrong. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Criminal Minds? Let's see, I own a computer, a cell phone, a cat...nope. Not Criminal Minds.**

**Warning: Spoilers for Extreme Aggressor and Won't Get Fooled Again.**

**Word Count: 627**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Most people assume that Jason was the only one upset about what happened. He was the one that had a breakdown, and was given six months leave, so I guess that's a logical conclusion. He's not the only one though. I'm the Unit Chief, the boss, and as boss I'm supposed to be able to protect my agents. I didn't. I couldn't.

When JJ first brought us the case I had no idea how good the UnSub was. Two bombings in Boston over the course of three weeks; four deaths and nineteen survivors. There was a third bombing the same day we arrived, and we had a profile ready the following. Bombers are the hardest to profile, and it wasn't exact enough to narrow down so many possible suspects.

By the time he'd bombed five more buildings I was frustrated. More than frustrated. And when we found video footage of Adrian Bale placing a bomb at Kresher Grocery Store, it was like a dream come true. Everyone was so anxious to let the people of Boston have a good night's sleep, that we didn't consider one part of the profile.

_"When we find this man, he will not give up without a fight. He will not just let us take him into custody."_

Those were the exact words. My words. The profile never lies.

I organized a SWAT team, and we parked just out of sight of Bale's listed address. An old warehouse building. That should have been a red flag right there. Who lives in a warehouse? I listened to Jason's idea, and decided it was the best way, the easiest way. If I had any clue what Bale was planning, I would have told SWAT to take the shot, without hesitation.

I knocked on, then kicked down the door, Reynolds, Crane and Jason right behind me. Four agents from the Boston office hung back in case we needed help. I wish I had told them that we didn't.

When I saw Adrian Bale standing there, the façade of shock playing on his face, I should have stopped. I should have thought, _This is too easy, _and had the bomb squad clear the building before taking him down. I didn't. I walked out with the suspect and let Jason give the stand-by agents the okay to go inside.

When I felt the blast, there were so many thoughts going through my mind. The safety of my agents, the evidence in the building, and most of all, how had Bale done it? Those were interrupted when I saw Jason running towards the flames. I shouted for him to wait, but he didn't seem to hear me.

Eventually, after the fire was out and the paramedics were there, I went inside to find him. He was giving CPR to Reynolds, terror written all over his face. I could tell he was dead, as was everyone else that had been in the building when Bale pressed the button on that remote. Paramedics and police walked in and out, no one was smiling. I started to talk to him, pull him away but he didn't notice me. I tugged on his shoulder to get his attention, told him it was too late.

My official report ends there. No one knows what I did next. Later, I called the Garcia, told JJ, Morgan and Reid, but no one knows what I did after I left that building, my heart heavy with the loss of my friends. Knowing that seven innocent people were now dead. Knowing I could have stopped it.

I cried.


	3. Morgan

**A/N:** **Morgan's POV now. Sorry if any of this seems OOC, but on the show no characters have died yet, so we don't really know how they would react. This chapter is a little different, since the others weren't there, so let me know if it's any good. Thank you **_**criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak**_**, my lone reviewer and to the people who have added this to their Alerts and Favorites. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Criminal Minds? Let's see, I own a computer, a cell phone, a cat...nope. Not Criminal Minds.**

**Warning: Spoilers for Extreme Aggressor and Won't Get Fooled Again.**

**Word Count: 545**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

I've wondered, quite a few times, what would have happened if some one else had gone with Reid on the interview that day. I was supposed to be with the rest of my team at that warehouse. I was supposed to be in that building, looking for evidence to convict a murderer. Was I supposed to die too?

After we finished the interview Gideon called me on my cell. He told me they knew who, and where the bomber was, and that they were going to get him. My heart leapt at those words. We finally had him. The man who had been terrorizing Boston for the past four and a half weeks. I am always happy when we are able to put an UnSub behind bars, but I had a particularly bad feeling about this one.

The drive back was quiet. Reid and I were both exhausted, as was the rest of the team, and I had lost count of the last time I slept for more than a couple of hours.

When the two of us got to the police station, I figured everyone would be happy, celebrating even. I expected the rest of my team, all five of them, to be preparing to go home once again. That wasn't the case.

The minute I saw JJ's face, I knew it was bad. She had been crying, and she wasn't even trying to hide it. Reid tried to comfort her, ask what was wrong, but she just shook her head and told us to call Hotch. As if on cue, my phone rang. That conversation is not one I'd like to repeat. Ever.

_"Hotch what's going on? Did we get him?"_

_"We did, but..."_

_"But what, man? What happened?"_

_"He blew up the building, Morgan. Crane and Reynolds, they're... they're gone."_

_"No, they can't..."_

_"I'm sorry."_

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. Worse. My phone fell to the ground and I ran out of the room, ignoring Reid's confused and worried looks. I honestly don't know how I ended up at the station's shooting range. Thoughts were running though my mind, so fast I almost couldn't process them. _They can't be dead, my colleagues, my teammates, my friends, they can't be gone. Crane, she has a family, a husband and a little girl. And Reynolds has a younger brother, only fifteen years old. Who is going to tell them?_

I have no clue how long I was there_, _but by the time I left there were hot tears running down my cheeks and the paper dummy looked like Swiss cheese. I've never been one for displaying my emotions, but at that point I didn't care. My friends were gone. I would never see them again. As months past, the team grew closer, but that day we were broken. Each in our own misery, yearning for the clocks to turn back. Wishing the day would start over so we could try again.

But that couldn't happen.


	4. Reid

**A/N:** **Sorry I didn't update the last couple of days, my life as been crazy busy lately. I'm not sure exactly when Reid joined the team, but I am just gonna take a guess at 9 months before Boston, so sorry if I'm wrong. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Criminal Minds? Let's see, I own a computer, a cell phone, a cat...nope. Not Criminal Minds.**

**Warning: Spoilers for Extreme Aggressor and Won't Get Fooled Again.**

**Word Count: 556**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

I had only been on the team for nine months-the newest member-but it didn't take long for the BAU to feel like family. It's never a good thing when someone dies, but when it's someone close to you, it's much worse. When I found out that two of my friends were dead, it was like something had been ripped out of me. I never want to feel that way again.

Hotch needed someone to interview the wife of a possible suspect. It was almost an hour out of town, and everyone else was looking though security footage, so he sent Morgan and I. He didn't know that that decision sealed the fate for two agents. The lead was a bust, the woman's husband was out of the state during two of the bombings. We were just about to leave when Gideon called Morgan to tell us they had a lead, and to meet them back at the police station.

We didn't talk much on the drive there. We were both tired and lost in our own thoughts. The whole case had been a miserable process, and longer than we had expected. The bomber was good. He'd managed to place eight bombs-killing a total of twenty-three people and injuring six others-without a single person seeing him. It was strange that he would have been sloppy enough to get caught on a security tape, but I wasn't complaining. I wanted him in jail just like everyone else.

When I walked in the police station, I was more surprised than worried. I tried to comfort JJ, ask her why she was upset, why everyone was in a bad mood. It didn't occur to me that something could have gone wrong while arresting the UnSub.

I waited for Morgan to finish talking to Hotch so he could tell me what had happened, but he ran out of the room before I could ask. Unsure of what else to do, I picked up Morgan's cell phone and listened to Hotch tell me the whole story. Every last horrifying detail.

After hanging up I walked into the conference room that the local cops had set up for us. Thinking is what I've always been good at, but thinking couldn't help me. Thinking couldn't fix the problem. Thinking couldn't bring Josh Reynolds or Isabel Crane back. My friends-no, my family-were dead. Killed by the man we had been chasing. I wasn't going to joke with Reynolds, or listen to Crane talk about her daughter, ever again. All those times we had spent together, hours doing paperwork in Quantico, eating meals out during cases, they were just memories.

I don't know how time got away from me, but at some point I looked at the clock and realized I had been sitting at that table, head in my hands, thinking, for two hours. Thinking about what had happened, what was going to happen next. Thinking about the pain I felt, and how my other teammates were feeling. Thinking about everything. But it didn't work. It didn't matter how long I sat there and did what I do best. Two FBI agents that I knew and loved were gone.

And thinking couldn't change that.


	5. JJ

**A/N:** **I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! Life keeps getting in the way. I wanted to post this yesterday, but my computer was being mean to me so... here it is. This is the last part. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and to the people who added this to their Alerts and Favorites. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Criminal Minds? Let's see, I own a computer, a cell phone, a cat...nope. Not Criminal Minds.**

**Warning: Spoilers for Extreme Aggressor and Won't Get Fooled Again.**

**Word Count: 635**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

All my life, I've wanted to join the FBI, so when I was able to become part of the BAU, I was thrilled. Not only could I help people, but I made great friends with the whole team. That one day changed everything. On that one day, two of my best friends were suddenly, just, gone.

I am almost always the one to choose which cases the team takes. Although I'm no profiler, I've handled enough so I can usually tell which cases are going to hit us hard, which ones are going to affect us the most. I did not expect the Boston case to be one of them.

Two bombings in three weeks. Definitely a serial killer, but not the worst we've seen. It appeared that the UnSub was placing one bomb a week, so it wasn't too much of a surprise that there was another explosion the same day we got to Boston. The team had a profile ready shortly thereafter, and everyone thought it was only a matter of time before this just became another solved case. Just a matter of time until we could return to Virginia. Just a matter of time until it was just a memory for the whole BAU.

After we arrived, the UnSub escalated, started blowing up a building almost every other day. By the time a week and a half had passed every person in Law Enforcement wanted this guy, bad, myself included. So when Hotch spotted Adrian Bale on the security video-a man who had been interviewed as a witness earlier in the investigation-planting the eighth bomb, it was like a miracle. I was ecstatic. He would be arrested and the citizens of Boston could sleep in peace again. Simple as that. Except it wasn't.

After Hotch, Gideon, Crane, Reynolds and everyone else had left on the raid, I just waited. There was no work left to be done. Adrian Bale, the man who had sniffed the lives away from twenty four innocent people and hurt countless others, would rot in prison for the rest of his life. The team would go home, rest a while and then all seven of us would get ready for our next case. The UnSub would be arrested and everything would go back to normal. If only that was what happened.

Then I heard the news. Hotch called me, right before Morgan and Reid got back. It felt like time had slowed down, like I couldn't move. I could feel the tears pouring down my face, but I didn't process that I was crying. When they asked me what had happened, I tried to answer, I really did, but I just couldn't get the words out. I couldn't say it aloud, or else it would be too real. I decided on saying simply, "Call Hotch," and then walked away.

How I managed not to run into anything? I don't know. I just kept walking and walking. No destination, not looking where I was going, just walking. Thoughts, memories and emotions came at me all at once. I thought I was going to explode, but I just kept walking. As far as I was concerned, the world had just ended. And for two people, people very close to me, people that I cared about with all my heart, it had.

If someone asked me where I went for nearly three hours, I'd be lost for words. Where I was or where I was going wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was that my team was two short. There was two less people in my life and there was two less agents in the Bureau. Two less.

They weren't coming back.


End file.
